


Castles in the Sand

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Beaches, Challenge Response, Community: 1_million_words, Community: 52_challenge, Gen, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinto and his friend invite John to play with them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castles in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW Weekend Challenge, with the prompts "summer" and "sand castles" and the 52 Challenge with the prompt "celebrations."

"Whatcha doing?" John asked, squatting down beside Jinto and his friend. The entire team, along with a few dozen Atlantis personnel were visiting the Athosian settlement for their summer solstice celebration. Jinto and Mios were currently sitting on a sandy riverbank, and they both smiled broadly at him.

"We're building a village!" Jinto proudly declared.

John considered their structures, which were barely more than small mounds, most of the sand slipping down the sides. "You know guys, I used to do this back home - we called it building sand castles."

"Really?" Mios's smile widened.

"Sure. If you want I can teach you a few tricks," he offered. Both boys nodded eagerly, so he stood up and walked back towards the party. If he could abscond with a few cups or bowls, and maybe a fork or two for pattern making, he could help the boys build the best sand castle ever. Grinning at the prospect, John used his stealthiest movies to approach the feasting area. After all, he thought with a grin, the sneaking was half the fun.


End file.
